Self-luminous displays such as plasma displays or CRT (cathode-ray tube) displays are widely used because they provide natural images without dependency on viewing angles. Particularly, plasma displays are thin and optimal to form a large screen, and are therefore becoming popular rapidly.
However, various display apparatuses including plasma displays have a problem of “glare” that deteriorates the visibility of displayed images. Glare in a display apparatus occurs when light from fluorescent lights in the room or the image of the viewer enters as light from the outside, into a plurality of flat planes that are provided closer to the side on which the person viewing images (hereinafter “viewer”) is positioned, than to a display section, and is reflected regularly on those planes.
Therefore, a filter with the function of preventing glare (i.e. anti-glare function) has been conventionally proposed (see, for example, Patent Document 1). With the filter disclosed in Patent Document 1, a concave-convex shape is formed in the frontmost surface by scattering portions where fine particles are aggregated. By placing this filter on the viewer side of the display apparatus, it is possible to diffuse and reflect light from the outside, on the frontmost surface of the filter, and improve glare. This filter, having an anti-glare function and placed on the viewer side of the display apparatus, will be hereinafter referred to as “front filter.”    Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2005-316450